Hydrant shoes can be positioned between a water supply (e.g., a water pipeline) and a fire hydrant to facilitate water flow from the water supply to the fire hydrant. Hydrant shoes commonly comprise an inlet end connected to the pipeline and outlet end connected to the fire hydrant. For dry barrel fire hydrants, a main valve can be located within the outlet end for controlling water flow into the fire hydrant. The main valve can be connected to an operating nut in a bonnet of the dry barrel fire hydrant by a stem and the main valve can be raised and lowered in the hydrant shoe to open and close the main valve by turning the operating nut.
Commonly, hydrant shoes are connected to the pipeline by a mechanical joint standard connection. Often, the mechanical joint connection must be purchased separately from the hydrant shoe. Furthermore, current mechanical joint connections can require multiple components, and the installation can be time-consuming and labor-intensive.